rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hardhat Rabbid
The Hardhat Rabbid is a rabbid that wore a hardhat and an on and off villain in the TV series. He serves as the main antagonist of the Rabbids Invasion (TV series) episodes Rabbid Race to the Moon, Rabbid Toast,Dream On, Rabbids and Dreaming Rabbid. And as a protagonist in every other episode he appears in. He has not been said to have a name, but his name is Chuck. Rabbids Invasion In Rabbid Race to the Moon, He wanted to get to the moon with a Rocket, but three other rabbids wanted to go there too, but by being selfish he made them do three tests, they barely managed to do the first two (because he cheated) but he did the third one and went to the rocket, however it turned out to be a kiddie ride and the other rabbids laughed at him. In Dream On, Rabbids he and other two rabbids want to make the perfect scream by putting pipes everywhere so it can be heard in the whole city. But he then becomes the main villain when he tries to steal the fame and scream for himself, even though he did none of the work, but instead he was giving orders. Mad, the other two rabbids put toilet paper in his mouth, pushed him out of the way and screamed in the pipe, making the perfect scream and foiling his plan. In Slippery and Soapy, He returns again in Rabbid Diet however this time he tries helps the rabbids become thinner so they can fit in his rocket.At the end they manage to get in,but he accidentally destroys it. In Reflections in a Rabbid eye he once again works together with the others to get to the moon.And shows everything the helmet rabbid is doing.But he later realises what is he truly doing and he and the other rabbids come to him and see the reflection of the moon in the water.After the helmet rabbid drinks the water he and the others start chasing him. In Welcome to Rabbidland, In Dreaming Rabbid he is the main villain.He and his minions keep trying to take away another rabbid's lullaby machine that makes him dream he's on the moon.At the end,all four end up asleep. In Rabbid Secrets, There are lots of Hardhat Rabbids, including a green Hardhat Rabbid and a blue Hardhat Rabbid. In Rabbid Toast he tries to launch the rabbids to the moon using a giant toaster. But it just doesn't work. So at the end he decides to use a trash can instead........ with the rabbids blindly agreeing to his stupid idea once again. In Rabbid Rocket for Grandma he, just like the others, tries to use and old lady's chair lift to get to the moon, but this fails. Gallery Hardhat Rabbid and Rabbids.jpg X1080-myC.jpg 142e69.jpg Rabbid and Hardhat Rabbid.jpg Two Hardhat Rabbids.jpg 00762d0e95e9d71ca100fa53f8dc4c73-2492077-512-341.jpg RabbidRacetotheMoonScreenshot.jpg 9l3xWZNoqKp4bX1ZP54BqAPZh2h.jpg MOm7.jpg Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Notable Rabbids Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Friend-turned-enemy Category:Rabbids Invasion Antagonists